


Fixer Upper

by upset_and_confused



Category: Gravity Falls, Rick and Morty
Genre: Breakfast foods, Car Trouble, Hacker Rick Sanchez, Kisses, M/M, Mechanic Stanley Pines, Rough Kissing, Stan With Jersey Accent, This Relationship Starts Off Kinda Toxic But I Swear They Like Each Other, horrible flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 19:36:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14456301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/upset_and_confused/pseuds/upset_and_confused
Summary: Rick can do anything with a computer but he's totally useless when it comes to cars, don't tell the other Ricks. Thank long dead god that his hot neighbor knows a thing or two about how a horn works.





	Fixer Upper

**Author's Note:**

> Stanchez is one of my main OTPs and I have not written anything for it! This was so much fun to write and Stan is such an awesome character I really enjoyed finding his voice for this. Find me on tumblr at [MagicalWeirdism](http://magicalweirdism.tumblr.com) to prompt me or just talk about Gravity Falls, the greatest show to have ever aired.

“Fuck, fuck fuck!” Rick yelled at his car, the engine was sputtering pitifully and he was pretty sure he smelled something chemical. With a scream of frustration he slammed his head back into the headrest. He needed a car, desperately, every other Rick in every other dimension was good with mechanics, he had to be the one who was only good with computers. With a growl he slammed his fist into the horn, it emitted a horrible screeching noise and then got stuck. Because of  _ course _ it did. 

“Mother fucker.” He groaned, smashing at it again and grinding his teeth when he realized that that did absolutely nothing but spike the volume. 

Between the screeching horn and his teeth grinding he barely heard the door to the apartment next to him slamming open. “What the hell?” A voice roared at him. 

Rick’s head snapped up, started by the unknown noise and realized it was his neighbor. Right. The hot neighbor that he may or may not have spied on through his webcam. It was only once and it was only when he heard some loud noises next door. Not sex related ones! Fight ones. It turned out that hot neighbor boxed and Rick had watched him lay into a punching bag for about fifteen minutes before he realized how fucking creepy it was. 

“Hey!” Hot neighbor snapped in his face, his voice had a little touch of a Jersey accent, as if his face and body weren't distracting enough… “You stupid or somethin’? Why the fuck is your fuckin’ horn going off?” 

“Be-because the car is a f-f-fucking piece of shhhhh-shit!” Rick snapped back, he may be distracted, but he was still an asshole. “You gonna f-f-fix it, Jersey Shore?” 

Hot neighbor scowled at him and leaned in close and it was then that Rick realized just how imposing this guy was. Why the hell did he call him Jersey Shore? He was about the get punched in the face for sure. 

“Move yer damn legs so I can get to the trunk pop.” Hot neighbor grumbled, almost too low to hear over the horn that was still going.

“What?” Rick managed in what was nearly a squeak. 

Hot neighbor rolled his eyes and shoved him aside to grab the lever and popped the hood. Rick barely registered the fact that the horn screeched even louder when he did that. Hot neighbor wrinkled his forehead and reached to tug his long hair back into a bun before setting to work on looking the inside over. Rick wanted to be pissed off, really it shouldn’t have been hard to do, he almost always was anyway. But hot neighbor really seemed to be trying to fix his damn car. 

“Hold on.” He called over the din, he ducked down and there was a pop then… Silence. 

Rick stared at him in amazement, “It stopped.” Oh come  _ on _ Sanchez, you’re better than that. 

“Yeah, well, I disconnected it, you’re horn won’t work until you get it reconnected but I would not do that if I were you.” He dropped the hood back into place and made very tired and annoyed eye contact with Rick, “But that is mostly because I’m your next door neighbor and I hate to be woken up like that.” 

Rick blinked and watched, helplessly, as hot neighbor rolled his big brown eyes and got ready to go back to his apartment. 

“Thank you!” Rick yelled, his brain finally kicking into gear and pitching him out of the car, tripping over himself to stand in front of his neighbor. Rick stood a few inches over him but still felt small next to the bulk. He made up for it by straightening himself up to his full height and tucking his hands into his pockets. “I ca-urp-an do anything but car sh-shit.” 

Hot neighbor rolled his eyes but Rick could see the grin forming on his lips. “Yeah, lucky for you car shit is the only thing I can do.” He reached out a deliciously greasy hand, “Stanley, you can call me Stan.” 

Rick took the hand “Ricardo, y-you can caaaaa-call me Rick, Lee.” He shook and smiled in the kind of way someone smiles after calling you by the wrong half of your name. 

“You’re a dick.” Lee muttered, shoving his hand into his pocket after shaking Rick’s hand and looked around like he was trying to figure out something to do with his eyes. 

_ Good.  _ Rick thought, feeling the power shift back to him. 

“You gonna offer me a drink for fixin’ yer car, pretty boy?” 

And there went all the power back to Lee. 

“N-no!” Rick barked, whipping his hand out and jabbing a finger in Lee’s chest, “Y--you just unpl-eugh-plugged something! I coulda done that!”

Lee smacked his hand away “But’cha didn’t did’ja?” He asked, a grin that was just as horrible as Rick’s had been, on Lee’s face. “Now crack open a bottle and thank the handy man, huh, Ricky?” 

Rick didn’t know why he grabbed the greasy man by the front of the shirt and dragged him back into his apartment, throwing him onto the futon that he lived his life on. Lee didn’t look the least bit surprised as he grabbed him by the front of his hoodie and pulled him into a kiss, wrapping large arms around his thin frame. Rick was in heaven, being handled rough and kissed way too hard as he was rolled over, Lee was a pretty clear top. 

“How long ya been waitin’ to do this?” Lee asked, a laugh still in his voice despite how blown his pupils were. “Since you peeped on me through my laptop?”

Rick was ready to deny it but the brief look of horrified shock was clearly enough to tell Lee that he was right. “H-how…?”

“Maybe my brother is real fuckin’ good with tech,” Lee snapped his hips into Rick, nearly throwing him off the futon and eliciting a yelp, “Maybe I’ve just been on the run long enough to know how to keep an eye on my laptop camera.” He trapped Rick’s wrists and grinned wickedly, “Maybe ya just ain’t as smart as ya think, Ricky.”

Anything smart Rick had to say dissolved as Lee devoured his mouth and pulled the air from his lungs. 

***

“So.” 

Rick blinked awake, the smell of pancakes wafting over him. Pancakes? In his apartment? How? 

He looked to the source of the noise and saw Lee standing in the kitchen in boxers, looking at the skillet with concentration that clearly said he was trying to avoid eye contact. 

“Y-eugh-you’re making pancakes.” 

“Yeah.” Lee called back, his long hair, Rick would  _ not _ call it a mullet, was messy and soft looking in the evening light. “Not that ya had the shit for them but lucky for ya I’ve always got extra.” 

Rick frowned and sat up too fast, his head sloshing around as it tried to adjust to the sudden new position. “Why the fuck are you doing this?” 

Lee shrugged and smiled, “Brother says I’m too damn nice and get too damn attached to anythin’ I put my dick in.” He turned around, a plate in each hand and a surprisingly shy grin on his face, “Guess it’s yer bad luck I stuck my dick in ya.” 

Rick took the plate on auto pilot and took a bite of the pancakes, they were a lot better than he expected. “What? Do you like ‘em mean?” 

Lee winked and offered him syrup, “I don't think yer all that mean, horny and frustrated, sure, but,” He leaned in to kiss him, he tasted like syrup and it was annoying how well their lips fit, “I can help with the first one, and we’ll see if I can do anythin’ about the second one too.” 

“I ain’t l-l-letting you stay aro-around for a fucking week, jackass.” Rick grumbled, taking another bite and looking at Lee sideways he sighed. Not another week..

But he could be persuaded to keep him for another few days...


End file.
